


Sneaking Away

by 7_27_1978



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Open Relationships, Smut, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: Tess finds herself at a boring party.  What better way to relieve herself than to sneak away for a quick romp with her bodyguard?
Relationships: Tess Greymane/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Sneaking Away

If Tess has to exchange pleasantries with one more boring nobleman, she’s going to  _ lose it. _ With a curt goodbye, she turns on her heel to walk away from her current conversational partner, the latest of many this night. Now that she’s escaped the most recent man's attempt at conversation, she can take a moment to scan the ballroom. Men and women of various races have gathered tonight for Stormwind's yearly summer's end ball, held at the estate of some lord trying to gain political connections by presenting as a gracious host. Tess doesn’t particularly want to be here, she much prefers spending her time doing work for the Uncrowned, or just sneaking throughout the city, enjoying some simpler pleasures. She’s only here as at the request of her father, but her patience is wearing thin. She needs a break to clear her head, so she quickly formulates a plan to do so. 

She takes another look around at the crowd, thankful no one new seems to be approaching her, until she finds the face she’s looking for. She spots Leon Blackwell, a member of her Greyguard, a respectful distance away from her, watching the crowd for any threats. Not that any are expected, of course. She stares at him a moment, waiting to catch his eye. It doesn’t take long for him to return her gaze. Now that she has his attention, she nods towards one of the rooms exits, and begins to make her way over to it, confident he’ll follow. She weaves through the ballroom guests, dodges an attendant, and quickly finds herself rounding the corner into a hallway deeper into the estate. She continues on, exploring the winding hallways, ducking through a doorway in a seemingly isolated part of the mansion. 

She quickly surveys the room, which she can see is clearly a bedroom. Given the basic amenities and untouched furniture, she reasons it is an unused guestroom. She hears the door close behind her. She turns to find Leon has indeed followed, just as she expected. Tess had only barely heard him enter, the Worgen man being deceptively stealthy for his size. Tess would know, she’s seen him in action. Be it on a mission for the Uncrowned, his work as a Greyguard, or on one of those nights the two of them had snuck away to race along the rooftops of Stormwind, she’s had plenty of time to discern his skill. After working side by side with him, both on official business and unofficial, she’s come to respect him a great deal. It’s a big part of the reason she’s kept him around. She was once adamant that she would not rely on the Greyguard to protect her, but Leon has long since earned a place at her side. Not as a protector, but as a valuable ally.

Leon takes his turn to inspect his surroundings before he addresses her. “Everything alright milady?” He asks, standing at attention.

Tess rolls her eyes. “ _ Lee, _ I told you before, if it’s just us, drop the formalities.” Leon's demeanor shifts at the reminder. His shoulders slacken ever so slightly, and he allows the faintest smile to grace his face. Gone is the bodyguard, standing in his place is Tess’s friend and confidant.

“Right, sorry,” He replies. “Well, I take it you snuck away for a break from the party, but why here?”

“Perhaps I felt like taking a nap,” Tess jokes, “Care to join?”

Leon is silent for a moment. “...That surely can’t be why we’re here. So what is it?”

Tess sighs. “For someone so astute, you can be rather oblivious, can’t you?” Tess draws close to Leon, close enough that their breath can mingle. “If not to sleep, what’s the use of a bed?” She raises a hand to his cheek, caressing backwards until she can grab a handful of his scruffy mane.

Something clicks in Leon’s head. He understands what Tess is propositioning, and is very inclined to accept. There's just one problem. Up until this very moment, he had been sure that the Princess was fucking Lorna Crowley.

“Erm, Tess,” Leon starts, choosing his next words carefully. “I’m flattered, but I have no wish to come between you and Lorna.” This earns a bawdy laugh from Tess.

“You knew? Maybe I'm not as sneaky as I thought. C’mon then, what gave it away?” Tess questions. She crosses her arms and perks an eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

“She gave it away more than you. That and the times you both disappeared at the same time was enough to fill in the blanks.” Leon looks rather pleased with himself, knowing now he’d figured out one of Tess’s many secrets.

“Hm, that would do it,” Tess concedes. She steps forward again, arms wrapping around Leon’s neck as she leans into him, voice dropping to a whisper. “As for  _ this _ , Lorna and I have an arrangement. We have needs Lee, needs we can’t help each other with when our duties keep us apart. So we decided that the both of us can fuck whoever we want, whenever we want.” She’s so close to Leon now, her words tickle his ears, her scent fills his nose. “And right now,  _ I  _ want to fuck  _ you. _ ”

The distance between them finally comes to a close as Tess kisses him. Leon moves quickly to return it… and promptly slobbers all over her face. “Ah,  _ Lee _ ,” Tess groans, wiping her face off. 

Leon is mortified. “I’m so sorry, I’ve, uh, not really tried that since, well, since becoming  _ this _ .” He motions down at himself.

Tess blinks. “Oh. uh… have you been with anyone since…?” She trails off, but the question is clear.

“I have, he just wasn’t much of a kisser,” Leon explains. “Neither am I, apparently.”

Tess giggles at that. The sound is infectious, and Leon too, finds himself laughing at the situation. “How about this,” Tess says, once the laughter has died down. “I owe you a better kiss in your other form, and you owe me a story.”

“I can change now, if you’d like,” Leon reminds her.

“No,” Tess says, running a hand down his chest. “Right now, I want you like this. Besides, we should be quick as to not be missed.” She grabs Leon by the coat, pulling him towards the bed. “I don’t want to waste any more time,” She says, pushing the coat off his wide shoulders. Adrenaline is pumping through their veins now. It’s a good thing Tess is wearing a dress for the ball tonight. Leon is barely able to resist tearing it off of her. Had she sprung this on him while she was wearing her leather gear, full of belts and buckles and laces, her outfit would have not been likely to survive. Still, there's the risk of ripping the material with his claws that he is not willing to take. Tess realizes it too, and the pair separates to quickly undress themselves.

Tess, having the simpler outfit, is naked first, climbing on to the bed to situate herself. Leon is only seconds behind her, climbing above her until they are again face to face. Leon steadies himself with his hands on either side of Tess’s head, careful not to grip the sheets too hard. “One last thing,” Leon says, “Have you ever been with a Worgen before?” Tess’s eyes wander down his body, as she already knows what he intends to mention. She gazes at his cock, long and erect, a knot already swelling at its base. She absentmindedly reaches to stroke it as her gaze returns to meet his.

“Not personally, but Lorna has told stories, so I know what to expect,” Tess reassures him. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Leon nods, unable to wait any longer. He guides himself in, his erect cock spreading her folds as he pushes forward. The two Gilneans let out a moan, Tess at the satisfaction of being filled, Leon at the pleasure of being enveloped. Leon slides almost all the way in, until his knot meets her slit. Neither is quite ready to go further yet, opting instead to continue as they are. Leon begins thrusting in and out as Tess grabs hold of him. One hand grabs hold of one of Leon's arms, while her other hand finds a grip within his mane. As it turns out, his fur provides an excellent handle. 

The room fills with the sounds of sex, though partially muted. Leon's hips don’t quite make contact with Tess’s, his thrusts instead ending as his knot repeatedly hits her labia. Instead, the telltale sound of flesh on flesh comes from his balls slapping up against her ass with every swing of his hips. The sounds of Leon’s grunts and Tess’s groans mingle amongst each other, but neither sound overpowers the other as the pair bites back on their moans. They can’t have any house attendants discover them, of course. 

As Leon continues to fuck her quickly moistening pussy, Tess wraps her legs around his hips, just barely able to connect them at the ankle on the other side. With her newfound leverage, she begins to pull him in faster and faster. Leon, his range of motion now limited, hammers Tess with shorter, quicker thrusts. 

Tess, not content with being an idle lover, bucks her hips into Leon’s thrusts, to which Leon snarls in approval at. The hand she has clenched in his mane comes forward to again caress at his cheek. Leon leans into the touch, appreciating the gentle gesture. He leans forward, his nose pressing up against the crook of her neck in an attempt to close any gap between them. The wet snout rubs up against Tess, who lets out a giggle at the ticklish sensation.

With the way Tess is undulating beneath him, Leon knows he won’t last long. His knot is swollen to full size now as he begins to near his climax. Tess writhes under him, her inner walls clenching down on him as if to never let him leave. 

“I’m close Tess,” he tells her, his thrusts slowing as he presses his knot against her lower lips, waiting for permission.

“Do it, I won’t break,” Tess answers the unspoken question. Leon slowly presses forward, still careful despite her confidence. A low moan escapes Tess’s throat as her cunt stretches to take Leon in his entirety. Tess tightens her grip on him, pulling him close enough that she can bury her face in his neck, muffling her moans. Finally, with one last snap forward from Leon, he pushes all the way in. He lets out a ragged groan, he’s right on the cusp, all he needs is one little push. 

“Do it. Cum inside me, Leon,” Tess whispers to him. She gives a wiggle with her hips, which is about the most she can move right now. It’s not much, but it’s enough. Leon’s cock spasms as it expels his load deep within Tess. It takes all he has to not howl right there. 

Beneath him, Tess is positively ecstatic as she feels him fill her with his seed. Every muscle in her body is coiled in tense pleasure, and the way Leon has stretched her now is finally enough to make her  _ snap _ . She bucks and writhes as she comes undone, moaning feverishly into the scruff of Leon’s neck. With the legs she’s wrapped around his hips, as well as the arms around his neck, she pulls him close, as close as she can and just holds him there. She vibrates with aftershocks as she comes down from her high, every late twitch and pulse from Leon’s cock making her spasm in overstimulated delight. She whimpers as she comes down from her high, then lets herself fall limp against the bed.

“Tess,” Leon starts, “That was really fucking good.”

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Tess manages to get out in between deep breaths. “So…” She looks down to where they are still connected, “How long are we stuck like this?”

“It should pass in a moment,” Leon informs her. “That is, assuming we’re done here.” A wolfish grin spreads across his face, quite literally in this case.

“Hmm, tempting, but I want to get back to the party before they arrange a search party,” Tess jokes. Leon grunts in agreement. He pulls back a bit, testing to see if he’s able to pull out yet. Tess again feels herself stretch as he carefully pulls out, letting out a satisfied sigh as he does. Once free, the pair quickly clean up and redress themselves. Mere moments later, they are now ready to return to the party. Just as Leon reaches for the door, Tess puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Lee,” she says as he turns to face her, “We’re done here, but when we get back to my place,” she flashes a toothy grin, “We’ll have some  _ proper  _ fun.”

Neither of them can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all like it.
> 
> I think this'll be the first of a semi-three-parter. Part 2 won't be related, but part 3 will bring both together if all goes to plan.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @7_27_1978 for updates if you as so inclined.


End file.
